


Lmao get judged fucker

by Son_of_a_bitch



Category: Danganronpa, Undertale
Genre: M/M, Pain, crackfic, please dont read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_of_a_bitch/pseuds/Son_of_a_bitch
Summary: stay away. very far away. this summary doesn't deserve capitals. especially if you're from the misguided hub. don't read this
Relationships: Komeada Nagito/ Sans Undertale
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

NAgito was a bitch. He was such an ugly bitch that nobody loved him and he lived on the streets. Once in a while somebody would walk by and say "haha ugly bitch ugly stinky man haha." One day, NAgito was crying so hard he propelled himself with the force of his tears all the way up a mountain as ugly as him called Eb. Mtbot. When he reached the top he stopped crying and stared wide-eyed at the annoying fucking hole in the middle of the platform he was on. "Eugh, fuck that hole" said NAgito. "Fuck you too" said the hole. "Wait what the fu-" NAgito was cut off and dragged down by some weird ass convenient force I'm too lazy to explain. "Owie pain ow fuck" said NAgito as he hit the ground. "Those leaves did not help at all I think my back broke" said NAgito, but he survived for plot reasons. "Stupid fucking bitch" said ugly flower man. "haha ugly fucker die haha I'm so powerful ahhaahhsgdvndmdncncn" flowey said before having a stroke and dying. "Lmao get fucked" said ugly ass goat lady. "What in hoPes name is happening" question NAgito who was rapidly losing braincells. "I'm putting you in the child room" said goat mother before grabbing NAgito by his seaweed looking hair and dragging him to some purple ass hallway. "Walk ugly man ugly" said useless goat tutorial lady before walking down the stupid purple hallway. "what" -NAgito. Hope bitch fucker walked down the sexy hall to dumbass goat. "why" -NAgito. "wow you walked down the hall you can handle yourself surrounded by a shit ton of monsters lmao" said goat lady before flying through the roof. "who" -NAgito "where" -NAgito.  
NAgito scuttled through the halls, ranting at monsters until they walked away like bitches. Then there was a door somewhere idk. "when" -NAgito. shut up. NAgito made the door so uncomfortable it just opened for him then he fell down the basement stairs and flopped down the hallway like a fish out of water. he Crashed through the door and burned the snow because it found him so attractive. There was a stinky stick ass sound behind him. "what the fuck" said NAgitoe, turning around to see a skeleton. "how the fuck you are dead lmao what no" uttered HOpe man. "no" responded skelebones man. "kinda hot ngl 😳" said skeleman bones when NAgitoes flopped away towards the nearest cliff. "excuse me but what bitch" said NAgitoeeeee, fully erect. "what the fuck did you just say to me" "I would repeat myself but the author want to show some stinky fuckers the first chapter so fuck you shahahhah"


	2. no stop reading please stinky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why are you still reading oh my god stop

"ok the author is fucking done stinky man" said stupid skeleton ugly. "what the actual fuck" responded NAgitoe. "what is happening". "uwu notices your bulgie wulgie" said skeleton. Kokokomedea was in fact fully erect. He used his boner as a spring to launch himself towards the cliff but snasesssaaskelton caught him. "grrr ugly man grrrr" he growled into Koskdncmmdjwndnckx's ear seductively. "h o t" he moaned. Sannasnnsndn reformed his face into a wink which damaged his bones and fucking killed him. KomomoamsmsmsmsmToe longingly stared at snnanaanses corpse. "seggs" he said, staring at the body. NAginoplease reached towards his pants, tugging them downwards to reveal a tiny bulge coming from his underwear because he has an ugly tiny cock. Lowering his underwear as well, NAgito realized the creator doesn't smut and you can't fuck skeletons seriously what the fuck is wrong with you guys are you okay. He dragged snsnsnsnsnsns' corpse towards the cliff. "seggs seggs seggseggssgegssgsgegsgsg" he repeated to himself, like a bitch. He took sndncncn's corpse and jumped off the edge like a fucker. "grrrr pounces on you X3 nuzzles you uwu" he whispered to himself as he fell. It reminded him of the corpse falling with him, and before he hit the ground he kissed the top of that ugly ass fuckers stupid skull then he fucking fell like stupid Kirumi hahahahahahahahahah stinky man. mother stared disappointedly from wherever the fuck she was, sensing what naGITOE was doing. "stinky boy stinky" she said to herself. Lmao NAgito died ahha dumbass haha now you're dead what's he going to do next, commit arson? ha no fuck him he dead af. then some bitch cried or something who knows lmao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why


End file.
